Fast
Fast & Furious 9 is an upcoming American action film directed by Justin Lin and written by Daniel Casey. A sequel to Fast & Furious 8 (2017), it will be the ninth main installment in The Fast Saga franchise and tenth full-length film in the franchise overall. Storyline Plot Cipher enlists the help of Jakob, Dom's younger brother to take revenge on Dom and his team. Genres * Action * Adventure * Crime * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * PG-13 (USA) Cast and Crew Director * Justin Lin Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Daniel Casey (screenplay) * Gary Scott Thompson (characters) Cast * Vin Diesel - Dominic Toretto * John Cena - Jakob Toretto * Michelle Rodriguez - Letty Ortiz * Tyrese Gibson - Roman Pearce * Ludacris - Tej Parker * Jordana Brewster - Mia * Nathalie Emmanuel - Ramsey * Sung Kang - Han * Helen Mirren - Magdalene Shaw * Charlize Theron - Cipher * Lucas Black - Sean Boswell * Jason Tobin - Earl * Cardi B * Anna Sawai * Michael Rooker - Buddy * Finn Cole * Vinnie Bennett * Ozuna Producers * Vin Diesel (producer) * Jeff Kirschenbaum (producer) * Justin Lin (producer) * Neal H. Moritz (producer) * Joe Roth (producer) * Clayton Townsend (producer) * Samantha Vincent (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * May 20, 2020 (France) * May 20, 2020 (Indonesia) * May 20, 2020 (South Korea) * May 20, 2020 (Norway) * May 21, 2020 (Argentina) * May 21, 2020 (Australia) * May 21, 2020 (Germany) * May 21, 2020 (Hungary) * May 21, 2020 (Italy) * May 21, 2020 (Netherlands) * May 21, 2020 (Portugal) * May 21, 2020 (Russia) * May 21, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * May 21, 2020 (Singapore) * May 21, 2020 (Slovakia) * May 21, 2020 (Ukraine) * May 22, 2020 (Bulgaria) * May 22, 2020 (Estonia) * May 22, 2020 (Spain) * May 22, 2020 (UK) * May 22, 2020 (India) * May 22, 2020 (Lithuania) * May 22, 2020 (Latvia) * May 22, 2020 (Sweden) * May 22, 2020 (Turkey) * May 22, 2020 (USA) * May 29, 2020 (Japan) Trailer Release Date * January 31, 2020 Also Known As * F9 (USA) * F9: The Fast Saga (USA) (alternative title) Company Credits Production Companies * Roth/Kirschenbaum Films * Perfect Storm Entertainment * Original Film * Universal Pictures Distributors * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Canada) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) Special Effects * Double Negative * Industrial Light and Magic (virtual production) * Proof Technical Specs Runtime * 135 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Follows * The Fast and the Furious (2001) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * Fast & Furious (2009) * Fast & Furious 5 (2011) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Fast & Furious 7 (2015) * Fast & Furious 8 (2017) Followed by * Fast & Furious 10 (2021) Category:Films